Trapped
by GuitarGURL16
Summary: Casey and Derek get locked in the utility closet in the deserted part of school and soon start to realize that maybe they have some feelings for each other they'd never seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**Casey walked to her locker and opened it putting all her things inside. Emily walked up to her smiling like she had some big news.**

"Guess what?" said Emily smiling even bigger.

"What?" asked Casey taking her chemistry book out.

"Sheldon and I are celebrating our anniversary tonight!"

"Wow, congratulations." Casey didn't show any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Emily

"Not really, I didn't get any sleep last night I had a really weird dream and it woke me up at 2 in the morning."

Emily shut her locker "What was it about?"

"Well…."

_**(Dream):**_

"_Casey?"_

_**Casey looked at a shining light and saw a figure that was walking closer to her but the shining light was blinding and all she could see was a shadow.**_

"_Who are you?" she asked squinting her eyes so maybe she could make out the figure._

"_I'm in love with you, I always have been. Casey…Casey…Casey…"_

_**(Reality):**_

"Wow" said Emily looking slightly confused. "Did you ever see who your mystery guy was?"

"No and I was up all night trying to think about who it was so I made a short list of names." Casey pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Emily.

Emily began to read the names off the list. "Sam, Max…wait how do you know it was one of your ex-boyfriends? What if its fate trying to tell you it's someone else who has always been in love with you but you just haven't seen it."

"Oh come on Em, who in this school has been in love with me for so long?" Casey turned to walk to her class but then accidentally bumped into someone.

"Whoa, watch it, we don't want to relive klutzilla." said Derek

"And good morning to you too Derek" Casey began to walk away but Derek stopped her.

"Why do you look like you just woke up with a hangover?" he asked

Casey rolled her eyes "I couldn't sleep" she yawned "I had a lot on my mind"

"Well get some sleep you look like crap." then Derek walked away smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

_"Where am I? Hello?" _

_"Casey…I love you" _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Casey…Casey…Casey…" _

"Who are you?!" yelled Casey waking up in geometry class breathing hard.

"Ms. Macdonald?" asked her teacher looking at her confused "Is everything alright?"

"Uh…" Casey turned red and slouched in her chair "Yeah I'm alright."

"Why don't you go get some more chalk? I'm out, their might be some in the utility closet in D hallway."

**Everyone gasped and looked at Casey as if they felt sorry for her. They had all heard the rumors that some kid and his girlfriend were making out in the utility closet in D hallway and some guy who was jealous of him took an letter opener and stabbed both of them and now their ghosts haunt the hallway and seek revenge on the kid who murdered them. But Casey didn't believe this and even if she did she wouldn't even care about going to D hallway, she was far to tired to care. Casey got out of her seat and slowly walked to D hallway. **

"Chalk, Chalk where are you?" she asked herself searching the messy shelves.

**Suddenly the door shut behind and she shrieked. Casey started breathing hard then finally gathered herself together and calmed down. **

"Relax Casey, it's just a stupid rumor, no one died in this hallway there are no ghosts. The door just shut on its own" she heard a loud thud and shrieked again.

"I'm out of here!" she grabbed the knob but it wouldn't open. "Uh oh."

_**(Meanwhile): **_

"Pst, Derek, where's Casey?" asked Emily

"How should I know?"

"I hear she went to D hallway during 1st period and no one's seen her since."

Derek tried to hide his concern but just couldn't. "D hallway you say?" Emily nodded. "Great thanks" then Derek walked away heading to D hall.

_**(Meanwhile): **_

"Ok Casey calm down, someone's bound to come down this hall. It's not completely" she gulped "abandoned." Casey started freaking out and began to panic.

**Suddenly she heard another pounding and started to breathe even harder. **

"Please don't kill me. I'm sorry some psycho kid killed you with a letter opener but I promise I'm not that kid."

"Casey?"

"Derek?"

**The door swung open and there was Derek. Casey looked at him and noticed something about him, something she had seen before but not because he was her stepbrother and she saw him everyday but something about him brought back a memory and a feeling but Casey couldn't put her finger on it. **

"Casey are you ok?" asked Derek walking into the utility closet.

"Derek don't shut the-" the door shut behind Derek trapping them both inside. "You idiot!" Casey wiggled the knob but nothing happened they were both stuck.

"Idiot? I'm trying to save you from the ghosts of D hall."

"Kind of hard to do now that we're both locked in here!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "We're not locked in." Derek jiggled the knob but of course nothing happened. "We're locked in."

"This is all your fault!" yelled Casey angrily

"My fault?!" snapped Derek "Who came down to D hall in the first place?"

"It's not my fault, I wasn't thinking straight. I haven't slept in days so excuse me if my reasoning is a little off." Casey slid down to the floor and buried her hands in the knees.

Derek never really felt the need to comfort someone especially Casey of all people but right now he actually felt bad. He couldn't explain it, but he felt bad.

"Casey, look at me" he said gently

Casey kept her face in her knees not looking up.

"Look at me Case." Casey finally looked at him with his face close to hers. "We're gonna get out of this. Just calm down." he moved away and sat opposite of her.

_**(Meanwhile): **_

**George typed away on his laptop and talked on his headset trying to prepare for his big case. Nora came downstairs with the laundry humming to a little tune. **

"George?"

George was a little preoccupied with his work he didn't even pay attention to Nora.

"Uh yeah Nora?" he said hastily.

"Where are Casey and Derek?"

"Derek should be at hockey practice and Casey said something about Emily and Sheldon's anniversary and helping her get ready."

"Oh ok." Nora took the laundry into the laundry room and George continued working on his computer then the phone rang, it was his client, he knew it was going to be a long conversation.

_**(Meanwhile): **_

"Ok I have my cell phone but I only have one bar, that's maybe good enough for 3 calls." said Derek holding his cell phone in hand. "Who should I call first?"

"Uh, Mom and George they're probably worried."

"Ok" Derek dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" said George

"Dad? Hey I need you to come-"

"That's great Derek, listen I've got a client on the phone and I have to go, but have fun!" and with that he hung up.

"He hung up on me."

"What?" Casey took the phone "Hello? Hello….?" she groaned. "Ok I'll make the next call. She dialed Emily's number knowing she'd be waiting for Casey to come over and help her get ready and wouldn't be doing anything else but waiting.

"Hello?"

"Em, it's me Casey. I need your help."

"Uh Casey I'm kind of in the middle of my date with Sheldon so I'll call you back later ok?"

"What? Em NO!"

"Bye Casey" and she hung up.

Casey pulled the phone away from her ear and closed it, with a horrified look on her face. "We're gonna be stuck in here forever aren't we? I'm gonna die in here with you of all people! I'm gonna miss my prom, marry that mop in the corner, grow old and die in here! And I'll never figure out who my-" Casey stopped herself before she completely made a fool of herself.

"Figure out what?" asked Derek

"Uh, nothing I'm just getting a little crazy, I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Yeah please do."

**Casey shut her eyes and tried to sleep but it was so uncomfortable and freezing but nonetheless she fell asleep. Derek looked at Casey and smiled, he never realized how cute she was when she was sleeping. He scooted beside her and took off his jacket putting it on top of her knowing she was probably freezing. Then he took one more look at Casey and smiled then fell asleep too. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

_"Casey, look at me." said the figure _

_"Who are you? Tell me who the hell are you?!" _

_"Casey, look at me." _

_"Just tell me who you are!" _

Casey woke up but this time not screaming like an idiot. She just opened her eyes and noticed she was asleep on Derek's shoulder and his head was resting on hers. Normally Derek would be on the other side of the closet wearing his jacket hogging all the room but this time he was actually being nice, like a human being. Casey should've moved away from him or wake him up but she couldn't, she couldn't explain it but it felt good she felt safe; she had never felt that with a guy before. So instead of moving away she stayed and shut her eyes.

_**(Meanwhile): **_

Lizzie walked into Edwin's room looking for Casey but she saw she wasn't around.

"Ed, have you seen Casey anywhere?"

"Nope, have you seen Derek anywhere?"

"No. That's odd…."

"What?" asked Edwin

"Their both missing and it's" Lizzie looked at her watch "5 o'clock and no one's seen them."

"Yeah that it weird." said Edwin with a puzzled look on his face. "Did you try calling either one of them?"

"I called Casey but she left her cell phone here then I called Derek but I think his phone died." Lizzie sat down on Edwin's bed "I hope their ok."

"I'm sure they are." Edwin thought for a second then got wide eyed. "Do you think their together?"

"Together…?"

Edwin rolled his eyes "I mean _together _get it?"

Lizzie laughed loudly then stood up "Think about what you just said! Casey can't stand Derek and Derek's mission in life is to make Casey miserable, they couldn't possibly be together."

Edwin thought about it then laughed too "Yeah you're probably right, what was I thinking?"

_**(Meanwhile): **_

Derek and Casey finally woke up and tried again to open the door but were not having the best of luck.

"Ok on the count of three you pull me and I'll pull the knob." Casey nodded "Ok, one….two…three!" Derek pulled the knob and Casey pulled Derek.

As Derek pulled the knob broke off the door and Derek fell backwards and landed on Casey.

"Ow…" groaned Casey

"Are you ok?" said Derek looking at Casey but still not getting off of her.

"Yeah I'm…" she looked at his hand and saw the broken door knob "Oh perfect! Now get off of me!" Casey pushed Derek off and grabbed the door knob. "That's great, just great. Now what do we do Derek, huh?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the nerd shouldn't you be able to fix it?"

"I'm the nerd? Well you're the idiot!" Casey got up and brushed herself off and tried to put the knob back on but it just wasn't fixable. "Wow Derek, I have to applaud you. First you shut the door locking us both in here then you break off the knob and don't bother to charge your phone so we could only make 2 calls! Now I'm stuck in an enclosed space breathing the same air as you."

"I think you need to relax. Besides it's your fault we're in here!"

"_My _fault!?" yelled Casey

"Yeah, your fault, if you hadn't of come done here in the first place then I wouldn't have to come save you."

Casey started to get mad "Save me? You don't even care about me why would you come down to D hall in the first place?"

Derek looked at her then shrugged "I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking." then he sat on the opposite of the closet and turned away from Casey shutting her out. **Casey sat far away from him and looked away. They both tried not to look at each other but they couldn't help it. Derek glanced at Casey then looked away, and then Casey glanced at him then looked away. **

_**(Meanwhile): **_

Kendra called Derek's cell but of course there was no answer, so she decided to leave a message.

"Derek, its Kendra I just wanted to know where you are. Max is also looking for Casey he said he needed to talk to her about something so…give me a call back! Ok bye." Kendra hung up her cell phone. "Where is that guy?" she dialed her cell phone again but this time she called Derek's home phone.

"Hello?" asked Marti

"Hi Marti, is Derek there?"

"Hmm…nope, he and Casey have been gone all day."

Kendra looked confused and hung up her cell phone. "Casey and Derek have been gone all day?" Kendra was so confused, why would Derek and Casey be together in some secluded place?

_**(Meanwhile): **_

"It's been 10 minutes Casey."

"Thanks father time. If you're hinting we should start talking again then you can forget it."

"Fine." said Derek looking away like a pouty 5 year old.

Casey folded her arms and did the same 5 year old expression. Even though she and Derek never really got along, she still felt bad about what she said to him about it being his fault they were stuck in the closet. It really wasn't, it was technically her teacher's fault but it wasn't even hers either, it was that stupid kid who had to murder those 2 other kids but then it wasn't even his fault, if the 2 kids never made out in the closet then they wouldn't have been sliced up with a letter opener, but then it wasn't even their fault…Casey could go on and on about whose fault it was, but it wouldn't make any difference at all, they'd still be stuck in there.

"Derek?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry; it's not your fault that we're locked in here. I was wrong to say those things to you."

Derek looked at her then said "Who are you and what have you done to Casey MacDonald?" Casey laughed. "Oh so you do laugh."

"I know I've been so uptight lately, I guess it's from sleep deprivation or something."

"I don't get it Casey, what dreams are you having that are so bad you have to wake up in the middle of the night and not even bother to finish it?"

**Casey thought about what Derek said and it hit her, she had never finished the dream. But part of her didn't want to finish the dream she was to scared to see who the mystery guy would be what if it was someone who she didn't love back? Then she'd feel so guilty by not having the same feelings. **

"Well, if I told you the dream you'd probably think I was insane." replied Casey

"I don't need the dream to think you're insane."

"Ok, well it starts out as me in a long hallway or something and theirs this bright light that is so blinding I can't see anything but that light and a shadowy figure."

"Sounds more like a nightmare."

"No its not, because whenever I see this figure he's always telling me he's in love with me. But I've never passed that part of the dream so I never get to see who it is."

"Why?" asked Derek

Casey looked at him "Why what?"

"Why don't you finish the dream?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm too scared to find out."

Derek laughed a little and looked back at Casey. "Afraid of your dream guy?"

"Yes! Dreams mean something, they all do. Whenever you have a scary dream it's telling you you're either overly stressed or you shouldn't have eaten those 4 pieces of pie. And I think this dream is trying to tell me who I should be with, or who I'm meant to be with."

Derek snickered again "You can't let a dream pick who the perfect guy for you is Casey, that's dumb."

"It's not dumb, it's logical. The universe is trying to tell me who my perfect match is."

"The universe isn't trying to tell you anything Casey! It's just a stupid dream."

"Why do you care anyway?" asked Casey

Derek looked at her "I just don't think you should let the universe pick who you should be with. You have to pick who that right one is."

Believe it or not, Derek had a point this was so shocking it was usually Casey who was giving the advice and Derek was the one who ignored it. This was quite a switch. All of a sudden they heard a loud bang coming from outside of the closet.

"What was that?" asked Casey mildly freaking out.

"I don't know."

They both scooted closer to each other and wrapped their arms around each other as if they were holding on to one another for life. They looked at the crack at the bottom of the door and saw a shadow walking back and forth in front of the closet. Casey was about to scream but Derek put a hand over her mouth and whispered "shh…" The shadow kept walking back and forth in front of the door pacing slowly.

Derek whispered "We're gonna be ok."

Suddenly, the shadow was gone and Derek and Casey sighed with relief. But before they could stop whispering someone started bang on the door trying to get it open. They violently banged on the door making things fall off of the shelves as if it was an earthquake then it stopped. Not slowly or stopped then started again, it simply just stopped and was gone.

"Oh my god." said a panicked Casey. "We have to get out of here."

"I'm with you there." replied Derek "We need to find something to push the lock open, like a knife or something flat." Derek and Casey began to search the shelves frantically.

"I found something." Casey wrapped her fingers around a shiny smooth object she found at the back of a shelf. It wasn't till she pulled it out she realized what it was.

"What did you find?" asked Derek

Casey began to get chills and shake "A letter opener" she dropped the letter opener and backed away from it.

"Casey who need to stay calm, you're Miss Logical, so be logical! There are no such things as ghosts."

"You were the one who believed in that lie!" said Casey

"Yeah I still do, but I want, no I need you to stay logical so I can be logical and I need you t stay calm so I can be calm. Alright?"

Casey nodded "Ok, I'm calm."

"Ok" Derek picked up the letter opener and attempted to pry open the door but instead it bended the letter opener like it was nothing but aluminum. "It didn't work."

"Oh forget it." Casey sat down on the ground "Someone's bound to realize we're gone and come look for us, I mean its 7:45. Don't worry, someone will come."

Derek looked puzzled "Why are you all of a sudden so calm?"

"Cause you need me."

Derek looked at her and smiled smugly "I need you?"

Casey realized what she had said and corrected herself "You need me to stay calm, that's what I meant."

"Right…" Derek sat down beside her.

Just as things got calm again they heard another noise, but this time it sounded like a rumbling.

"What was that?" asked Casey

"My stomach, I'm starving!"

Casey laughed "Yeah I could eat too." She looked around the room and noticed Derek's jacket. She looked through his pocket and pulled out a slightly melted candy bar. "Here, your dinner." she handed him the candy bar which was appealing to both of them despite being melted.

"No, you take it." Derek handed it back to her

Casey smiled "Why don't we split it?" She broke it in half and handed a half to Derek. "Dig in." They smiled at each other and ate their appetizing meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

"Ok, have you ever…hmm." said Casey thinking about what question to ask Derek next in the "Honesty Game".

**The rules were pretty simple: Whoever lies first loses and you can pass on a question but if the other person answers the exact same question truthfully they win. And the most important rule was no one could know what questions or answers were said, it was completely secret.**

"Have you ever cheated on Kendra?" asked Casey.

Derek laughed a little "Oh come on Casey."

"Remember honesty, I can tell when you lie too."

Derek began to turn a little red "Once, but nothing happened."

Casey laughed then looked back at Derek "What happened?"

Derek sat back and put his arm on top of his knee "Well, I flirted with this girl and she took it a little too seriously and she kissed me. But that was it I promise!" then he held up his two fingers referring to scout's honor.

"Derek, oh my gosh you flirted with another girl?"

"Oh come on, it's not like you didn't flirt with guys when you were with Max."

Casey looked away "No, I actually didn't."

Derek looked surprised "Never?"

"No, I really liked Max."

Now Derek was even more confused which brought on his next question "Why did you break up with Max?"

**Casey face completely changed from smiley to shattered. She hadn't talked about why she broke up with Max, not even to Emily. Everyone just assumed that her and Max got in a big fight and were no longer talking to each other and hated one another. But in reality, Casey didn't hate Max at all, in fact she thought and thought about her feelings for him but she was still unclear. She still cared about Max a lot, but they had been avoiding each other to avoid talking about what had happened. **

"Do I really have to answer this question?" asked Casey

"No, you could always pass…" Derek smirked.

"Ok, Max and I got into a fight and broke up."

"Ok…What was it about?"

Casey tried not to cry again, it hurt just as bad as it did the moment they broke up. "Honestly, Max broke up with me, alright?"

"Why?" asked Derek.

"Well, it all happened 2 weeks ago on our 2 month anniversary." all this talk about her and Max seemed to send her back into a time warp of the day Max had broken her heart.

**_(Flashback): _**

"Hey Max" said Casey greeting her boyfriend with a kiss. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Max's face was mixtures of sorrow hidden behind a fake smile "Casey we need to talk, you got a second?"

"Yeah of course"

Max sat Casey down on a bench and looked in her eyes "There's no easy way to say this."

Casey started to freak out "Ok well please say it already, you're scaring me."

"I met someone else and she and I have been seeing each other a lot." Max looked very sorry. "Casey, I'm really-"

"For how long?" interrupted Casey

"Come on Casey don't do this"

"How long?" she interrupted again.

"4 weeks and 5 days."

Casey tried not to cry "You've calculated to the exact day…wow."

"Casey I hope we can still be friends." he put his hand on Casey's but she pulled it away.

Casey began to tear up "Don't talk to me again ok? Just leave me alone." Then Casey grabbed her bag and walked to her next class holding back all her tears and playing it off like nothing had happened, like her and Max just decided to call it quits for no reason.

**_(Back to the closet): _**

"So he cheated on you?" asked Derek a little angry at this point

Casey nodded still holding back the tears she never cried "He wanted something better. He deserved something better, and he got it."

"No, he didn't. Cause theirs no one better then you Casey." Casey looked at him trying to process what he just said but it still didn't make sense. "Casey have you even cried over this?"

"No" said Casey in her crying voice still trying to hold it back.

"You cried over Sam but you won't cry over someone who broke your heart?"

Casey shook her head "I was able to get over Sam, but I can't get over Max. I thought I loved him."

**Casey finally gave in and cried, cried all those tears that had been held back for 2 weeks now. She put her face in her hands and cried then to her surprise Derek pulled her closer and hugged her. **

**Casey was dismayed by what was going on but she still managed to put her arms around him, hug him tightly, and cry and she wasn't going to let go till her tears stopped or when Derek pulled away. But Derek wouldn't pull away, he held on to her as tightly as he had when he started hugging her. Casey felt safe and she felt like no one could touch her she felt so safe she even forgot where they were and what their current situation was. Nothing else mattered to them, everything just disappeared.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Nora walked downstairs to find George asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and gently woke him up. "George, have Casey and Derek come home yet?"

George woke up and looked at Nora "Huh?"

"Casey and Derek, where are they?"

"Uh they're probably upstairs asleep. I mean its 10:30, they should be asleep."

"Well I'm gonna go check on them." Nora walked upstairs to Casey's room but she wasn't there then she walked to Derek's room and of course he wasn't there. "GEORGE!!!!" yelled Nora from the top of the stairs.

**_(Meanwhile): _**

**Derek looked at Casey who was curling up the ends of her hair with her finger. He couldn't help but smile, smile at her innocence and how beautiful she was then he stopped smiling and shook his head. How could he think of Casey that way? She was his stepsister! But she was so beautiful and so sweet, he was wondering why he never saw this before. It took him an entire day of being in a closet to finally realize it. **

"Casey?"

Casey looked up from her hair "Yeah?"

"Your turn to ask me a question"

Casey smiled a little "Ok, um…Are you happy with Kendra? Is she who you really want?"

"Hey not fair, one question at a time."

"Ok, is Kendra the one that you want?"

Derek looked at her for a minute trying to find the right words but he couldn't think of any, so he said the only thing he could think of. "Pass"

Casey looked shocked, how could he pass? Casey knew how he felt for Kendra, so why not say it? "Pass? Your just gonna pass?"

"Yup, I think I am."

Casey stood up and looked at Derek "How could you do this?"

"Do what? Not answer your stupid question? Miss MacDonald has to freak out every time she doesn't get her way?"

"See that, that's what I mean!"

"What?" asked Derek turning into his smug self again.

"When something happens between us you have to go and screw it up by becoming the Derek who bugs me!"

Casey started to turn away from him but he gently grabbed her arm and turned her back so she was facing him. "What is happening between us?" asked Derek softly.

**Casey and Derek looked into each other's eyes and before they knew it they were leaning in for a kiss. Derek's lips gently brushed Casey's then…the door opened. Casey and Derek pulled away from each other and looked at the open doorway. **

"Derek, we're free."

"But how?"

**Stranger things had happened that night so they didn't spend too much time trying to figure out who had opened the door for them they just got their stuff and walked out the door. **

**_(Meanwhile): _**

Nora had her ear glued to the phone talking to the police. "Yes, they were last seen at school according to their friends and Derek's friend Sam said he wasn't at hockey practice. And I-"

"Ma'am listen, we're doing everything we can to find these kids. Don't worry, all you can do is sit at home and wait for them to get home."

"Ok, thank you." and Nora hung up the phone and looked at George. "Oh George, I'm worried."

George wrapped his arms around Nora to comfort her. "I'm sure their just fine, don't worry."

**_(Meanwhile): _**

Casey and Derek were walking home and not one of them had said anything the whole walk home. It was one of those awkward silences where you want to speak but when your about to the other person looks like their about to. They finally got closer to the house and finally one of them said something.

"What happened back there Casey?" asked Derek being blunt.

Casey rolled her eyes "Let's not talk about this Derek." Casey got to the door and put her hand on the knob but Derek stopped her. "Hey!"

"Casey you can't seriously do this to me."

"Do what?"

"Don't make me say it Case." Derek turned the door knob about to go in but this time Casey did the stopping. Casey grabbed his arm with impressive force brought him closer to her and kissed him.

What possessed her to kiss Derek she didn't know, but she didn't regret what she was doing, she did want to kiss him and now she knew he wanted it to so nothing was stopping her.

Casey finally pulled away leaving a dismayed and a happy Derek. She couldn't think of anything charming or romantic o say afterwards so she said the cheesiest thing ever "Good night." and she walked in the house to face Nora and George and maybe get some sleep tonight.

**_(Later that night): _**

Casey fell asleep about 12 in the morning after giving Derek another kiss, what can she say she loved kissing him. So this time she wasn't going to wake up screaming from her dreams, she was going to face it and she had a pretty good idea who her dream guy was.

**_(Dream): _**

_"Casey…" _

_Casey turned to face the figure "I know who you are mystery man." _

_"Do you?" _

_Casey nodded "Yeah" then she ran up to him and kissed him. "Perfect" she said _

_The light began to dim a little and she looked into the eyes of the guy the universe was trying to pair her with. But the eyes she was expecting to look back weren't the eyes that were looking back. She pulled out of the kiss and her jaw dropped. _

_"Max?" _

**_(Reality): _**

Casey woke up breathing hard and sweating then she began to cry a little "Oh god what have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Casey walked to her locker with her head down trying to avoid Max or Derek but she wasn't good enough to avoid Emily.

"Casey!" said Emily causing Casey to jump up in panic. "What are you doing? You look like your hiding from someone."

"I'm not hiding, why would I hide from someone? Do I look to obvious or something? Should I maybe duck down a little more?" babbled Casey

"Casey! Stop babbling and tell me what's wrong."

"Who said something's wrong? Who's spreading lies about me? Is it that new girl Sarah? She never did like me because I didn't have an extra pencil she could borrow. What's her deal?-"

"CASEY!" yelled Emily.

"Ok fine." Casey looked around making sure no one could over hear them talk. "I finished my dream."

"Oh that's great! Who was it?"

"Not the person I wanted it to be." Emily looked at Casey confused "It was Max"

"Max? AW…"

"No not aw…this sucks!" Casey hit her head against the locker in frustration. "What should I do?"

"Well, you wanted it to be some other guy but what if fate is trying to tell you if you do date this other guy then all it will be is one mistake. Maybe fate wants you to give Max one more chance."

"But Em he hurt me."

"Everyone makes mistakes Casey so maybe you should forgive him on this one."

Casey nodded in agreement "You're right"

Emily smiled then looked up and saw Max heading their way "Max alert" Casey turned around and saw Max walking towards her. "I'll see you later Casey." then Emily turned and went to class.

"Casey" said Max "Hey I tried to call you last night."

"Yeah sorry, I was pretty tied down."

Max smiled that irresistible smile he always threw at Casey to soften her up. "So, I wanted to talk to you last night about our whole 'breakup.'"

"Max we don't have to do this-"

"Yes we do" interrupted Max. "Casey I made a mistake, I shouldn't have broke up with you for someone else. I want you back."

**Casey was in shock, it's like her dream was becoming a reality but this time she couldn't wake up to run away from it. She was stuck, either go with fate or take a chance for once in her life on someone she fell for all in one day. Casey looked at Max and thought, what would she be giving up if she came back to Max? **

**_(Meanwhile): _**

"Hey Derek" said Kendra greeting Derek with a kiss afterwards. "Where were you last night?"

"Uh, I was a little preoccupied so I'm sorry I missed your calls."

"That's ok; anyways what do you want to do after school?"

"Uh Kendra can I talk to you?" asked Derek

Kendra nodded and sat down on a bench and Derek did too. "What is it?"

Derek didn't want to do this, but it was the only way he could get what he wanted and what he wanted was Casey. "Theirs no easy way to say this-"

"It's over isn't it?" asked Kendra fully aware of what he was going to say

"I hope you don't hate me to much."

"I don't, really its ok. You're not a relationship guy and I'm not a relationship girl so might as well quit while we're ahead right?"

Derek nodded and smiled "Right" Derek stood up and so did Kendra "So we're good?" asked Derek.

"We're good" Kendra smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Bye Derek" and she walked to her class.

The halls were basically empty and Derek was about to head to class too until he saw Casey. He walked up to her and smiled

"Hey Casey" he kissed her and smiled

**Casey didn't smile back she just looked at him in sorrow. Derek was going to ask her what was wrong until he saw something shiny on her wrist which looked like a new bracelet. **

"Where'd you get that?-"

Just as Casey was about to answer Max came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. "See you after school babe."

"See ya" said Casey in a low mellow voice. Max walked to class and Casey looked at Derek.

Derek looked at her with pain in his eyes, the same eyes Casey had when Max broke up with her the first time. "He gave you that bracelet didn't he?" Casey slowly nodded "He's your dream guy isn't he?" Derek asked.

"Derek this has nothing to do with you ok? It's not anything you did to me-"

"Right, it was that stupid dream huh Casey? I thought you were going to make your own decisions on who you should be with not listen to what the universe has to say." said Derek angrily.

"Emily also said I should give him one more chance."

"A chance at what Casey? Breaking your heart?"

"Derek, please your not making this easy-"

"Oh I'm sorry things aren't going according to plan for Miss MacDonald!"

Casey started to walk away but Derek got in front of her stopping her from entering her class. "Derek let me through!"

"Honesty Game"

"What now?"

"I passed on my question so now you have to answer it to win."

Casey rolled her eyes and looked at Derek "This is dumb-"

"Is Max the one that you want?" interrupted Derek. Casey got quiet and looked at Derek in sorrow. She didn't say a thing. "Is Max the one that you want?" repeated Derek.

Casey held her gaze on Derek still trying to think of what to say until finally she said her version of the truth "Yes" Derek looked at her, she had just broken his heart. Derek moved aside letting Casey pass through to class. Casey began to walk pass Derek but stopped and turned to face the side of his face. "I'm sorry" she said truly meaning it. Then she turned the corner and went to class leaving Derek in the shape Casey was in when Max and ripped apart her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

"Derek time for dinner!" yelled Nora from the bottom of the stairs. "He's usually the first one down here, is he ok?"

Edwin looked at Nora "He said he didn't want to come down and eat, he's not feeling well."

"Aw, well Edwin could you send this plate upstairs to him?" asked Nora handing Edwin a plate of food.

"Sure" said Edwin. He took the plate and headed upstairs so Derek's room. "Derek mom sent up some food." he handed to plate to Derek who was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Thanks" Edwin turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Derek.

"What's wrong Derek, you can tell me."

Derek looked at him and sat up "You won't tell anyone?"

Edwin shook his head "I won't tell a soul. Now what's bugging you?"

Derek looked at Edwin then looked away "I fell for someone so unlikely and they I assumed liked me too, until she got back with her ex because she thinks that's the more 'logical choice'."

Edwin smiled a little in realization "This girl really got to you huh Derek."

Derek laughed "No, are you crazy? I'm Derek Venturi, I control the girls they don't control Me." he laughed some more.

Edwin stared him down knowing the Derek was lying. "Derek…"

Derek tried to resist but he couldn't "Ok she's turned me into a complete freak! All I can think about is her and when we're together I can't stop smiling and laughing with her!" Derek freaked out a little then came back "What's happened to me?"

Edwin crossed his arms and sat back "You fell in love."

Derek's eyes got wide "I don't fall in love."

"Maybe because you haven't met the right one worth falling for" Edwin had a point, he was like a miniature Dr. Phil. "How long have you known her?"

"A long time, but I finally got to know her. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, of course" Edwin looked at Derek "So…"

"So what?" asked Derek

"Who is she?"

Derek began to turn a little red and get nervous "You also can't tell anyone. Not dad, not Nora, and not your little girlfriend Lizzie."

"Shut up, she's not my girlfriend!" Edwin yelled back "So who is she?"

Derek struggled to say it, but it finally spilled out like word vomit "Casey MacDonald"

Edwin became quiet and wide eyed. Derek looked at him like he wanted Ed to say something, anything! But Edwin just sat there with no words to say. Finally he spoke "_The _Casey Macdonald?"

Derek nodded "That's not all either."

"There's more?" asked Edwin.

"We kissed…twice."

Edwin got quiet again but he was quicker to answer this time "Wait she got back with Max? Why?"

"I can't tell you that, but just tell me what I should do Edwin. Please!"

"Ok, ok. Uh…if she means this much to you, you should keep fighting for her."

**Derek knew Edwin was right, he had to keep fighting for the girl who meant the most to him. **

**_(Later that night): _**

**Casey went to bed early, she was so bombarded with stress she decided to turn in early, and then she had her dream again… **

**_(Dream): _**

_"Casey" _

_"Max?" _

_"Casey" _

_Casey turned around and saw not one but 2 figures, one on her right and one on her left. She already knew one was Max, so that only meant the other one was… _

_"Derek?" said Casey walking closer to him so she could see him more clearly _

_"Casey, look at me. I'm right here; I've always been standing right here." _

_Max came closer to Casey and looked at her "Casey, I can make you happy, you and me…its fate." _

_"Casey" said Derek _

_"Casey" said Max _

_"Casey…Casey…Casey…" _

**_(Reality): _**

**Casey woke up screaming but not from fear, from the stress. Lizzie ran into her room and turned on the light. **

"Casey?" said Lizzie walking over to her bed. "What's wrong?"

Casey couldn't help it, she burst out crying. "I made a mistake; I didn't listen to fate and fell for someone I shouldn't have. Then I dumped the other guy who was wrong for me and went for the guy who broke my heart. Now I'm stuck with a guy who I'm not really in love with because I'm in love with Derek Venturi."

Lizzie had the same expression on her face that Edwin did. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The phrase was still replaying in her head "In love with Derek Venturi…Derek Venturi…Derek Venturi." Lizzie finally said something. "Casey, why did you hook up with someone else when you're in love with Derek?"

Casey looked at her "Fate wants me and Max."

"If fate wanted you with Max, it wouldn't be giving you these feelings for Derek."

Casey never thought of it that way. She looked at Lizzie and smiled "You're right Liz."

"I know" said Lizzie smiling.

Casey smiled again then got up and headed to Derek's room. She knocked on his door. "Derek?"

Derek didn't answer so she knocked again. "Derek?"

"Casey?"

"Yes."

"Oh…go away."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Derek let me in!"

"Go away!"

Casey couldn't take it so she opened his door and he shot out of bed and looked at her. "Sit down." she said sternly and very intimidating.

"What are you-?"

Casey pushed him down onto his bed with a lot of force "SIT DOWN!!" she yelled

Derek looked at her in shock but he remained seated and looked at Casey waiting for her to talk.

"First you become my stepbrother and completely drive me crazy! Then you come after me in the utility closet and break off the door knob, you make me want to kiss you, then you leave me feeling guilty for dumping you!" Casey said all these things so sternly and full of anger, but the last part she said softly "And let's not forget the part where you made me fall in love with you."

Derek looked up at her and smiled. "Did you just say-"

"I love you Derek, and I'm sorry if I-"

**Casey didn't get to finish her sentence because Derek interrupted her with a kiss, and not a little peck, a deep passionate kiss that made everything else fade away and all that was left was Casey and Derek. **

**_(A few nights later): (Dream): _**

_Casey looked down the long hallway into the bright light and saw her shadow figure. _

_"Casey…" _

_"Max" _

_Max walked closer to her about to kiss her until Casey put her hand over her mouth causing him to kiss the back of her hand. _

_"Sorry Max," Casey took off her bracelet and dropped it at his feet "You won't hurt me again." then Casey turned around and grabbed none other then Derek's hand and walked down the hall into the bright light where Casey and Derek shared another one of those kisses where everything else faded away and all that mattered was each other. _

**-The End- **


End file.
